


All That Jazz

by 006_stkglm



Series: Хорошая жена [5]
Category: Charlotte Gray (2001), Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война, Нью-Йорк. Двое и третий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Филип и Мэри познакомились и поженились во время войны в Нью-Йорке.  
> Пре-канон  
> Частичное АУ  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 (на diary.ry) для команды Ричарда Армитиджа

Военный Нью-Йорк был совсем непохож на военный Лондон, где среди аккуратных улиц все еще зияли расчищенные пустыри, оставшиеся от бомбежек сорокового и сорок первого. Лондон был полон настороженных людей, читающих газеты со скорбно поджатыми губами и наизусть знающих маршрут до ближайшего убежища. Нью-Йорк был полон музыки, огней и Дяди Сэма в звездно-полосатом цилиндре, который тыкал в тебя пальцами с каждой витрины, забора и окна. Нью-Йорк был полон смеха и девушек в цветастых платьях, охотно виснувших на любом, кто носил военную форму.

Сзади раздались торопливые шаги, шорох юбок; его обогнали две девушки, оглянулись украдкой и, дружно захихикав, растворились в вечернем сумраке за очерченным фонарем кругом света, а через минуту, словно две яркие бабочки, вынырнули в следующем, хотя Питер решительно не понимал, как эти создания вообще могут передвигаться на таких-то каблуках. С самолетами было проще.

В баре с незатейливым названием «У Джо», как и в остальные дни, было полно народа. Питер опустился на высокий стул в самом углу у барной стойки и снял фуражку.

— Как обычно? — спросил бармен, уже открывая бутылку, и Питер кивнул.

Крепкий виски щипал язык. Музыкальный аппарат в углу перекрикивал стоящее за спиной у бармена и выкрученное на полную мощность радио. Музыка, когда не передавали военные сводки, была вполне приличная. Питер сделал еще глоток обжигающей янтарной горечи и повертел бокал в руках. Он не хотел приходить сюда в последний свой вечер перед возвращением домой, но и не приходить не мог тоже. Хлопнула дверь, у него за спиной сразу несколько голосов воскликнули наперебой: «О, дружище!».

О появлении Филипа Дюрранта в любой компании можно было безошибочно узнать по радостным возгласам мужчин и тому, как хихикали, краснея и спешно поправляя прически, девушки — это Питер усвоил за три недели, что их часть квартировала в казармах по соседству с полком, где служил Дюррант. Высокий, темноволосый, с ладной выправкой и в безупречно сидящей летной форме, он обладал той красотой, которая вызывала дружескую симпатию у мужчин и наповал сражала женщин. И не только их.

Питер оглянулся, не боясь быть замеченным — все внимание посетителей сейчас было сосредоточено на вошедших. Филип остановился у столика, где сидели несколько его знакомых и сослуживцев, и одну за другой жал мужчинам руки. Его спутница — высокая, под стать ему, черноволосая девушка с темными глазами, бледной кожей и тонкими губами, которые выглядели бы стократ привлекательней, если бы она почаще улыбалась — крепко держала его под руку. Судя по дорогому пальто, модным туфлям и шляпке, она была из богатой семьи — Питер не знал, приносила ему эта мысль больше радости или огорчения.

Филип, наконец, оставил друзей и подвел девушку за отдельный столик — она разрумянилась, как только все его внимание вновь обратилось к ней одной, и чудно похорошела. Питер покрутил в пальцах полупустой бокал, гадая, не вернуться ли ему на базу — перелет наутро предстоял долгий, и все равно остался сидеть на месте. Музыкальный автомат щелкнул, заиграла популярная по обе стороны океана мелодия. Девушки потянули ухажеров на открытый пятачок, на бармена зашикали, требуя убавить громкость радио.

Питер оглянулся. Среди нескольких кружащихся в неторопливом ритме пар был и Филип. Он крепко прижимал к себе спутницу — под ее светлым пальто оказалось красивое темно-синее платье — и шептал что-то, улыбаясь и склонившись к самому ее уху. Его ноги мягко скользили по истоптанным плиткам пола и уверенно увлекали за собой стройную девичью фигурку. Питер залпом допил бокал и подозвал бармена.

Мелодия закончилась, автомат щелкнул, зашелестел внутренностями и выдал новую: куда более живую и подвижную, быстро подхваченную танцующими. Почти всеми, кроме Филипа — темноволосая девушка, решительно покачав головой, направилась к своему столику, а несколько минут спустя, когда на площадке отплясывали так лихо, что среди пышных юбок то и дело мелькали нежные девичьи ляжки, и вовсе потянулась за пальто. Филип придержал для нее дверь. Питер слышал, как он окликнул на улице такси.

На душе было странно, мутно, но внезапно он обрадовался скорому возвращению домой, где можно будет с головой отдаться службе и не сидеть по вечерам в прокуренном баре, наблюдая за тем, кого тебе хочется, и кем ты никогда не сможешь обладать. Можно будет навестить Шарлотту — интересно, как там она. Питер вздохнул, встряхнулся, положил под бокал купюру, подхватил фуражку и направился в туалет.

Он как раз застегивал ширинку, когда дверь в уборную распахнулась, захлопнулась, щелкнул замок, кто-то привалился к ней спиной и процедил не то с ненавистью, не то с восхищением:  
— Вот же чертовка…

Чиркнула спичка. Звякнул брючный ремень. Питер вышел из кабинки.

Дюррант смерил его равнодушным взглядом. Форменные брюки у него были расстегнуты, багровый от желания член лежал в его длинных тонких пальцах. Головка влажно блестела. Питер сглотнул. Уголок рта Филипа с зажатой в нем сигаретой пополз вверх:

— Поможешь или так и будешь смотреть? Или, — он склонил голову набок, встряхивая выбившимися из-под фуражки вихрами, — предпочитаешь сбежать на фронт?

Он улыбнулся. Пальцы неторопливо ласкали член.

Питер шагнул ближе. Филип неторопливо затянулся и убрал руку, когда Питер протянул свою. На ощупь это было как держать в руке себя — всего-то и разницы, что немного непривычный угол. Но вот внезапная близость Дюрранта, ленивый прищур его глаз, блуждающая по тонким губам довольная ухмылка, облачко дыма, которое он выпустил, затягиваясь, аромат одеколона, пробивающийся сквозь запахи духов, алкоголя и сигарет. Легкий едва заметный румянец, подернувший его острые — тронь и порежешься — скулы, когда Питер, приноровившись к незнакомой позе, задвигал рукой с той силой, частотой и нажимом, которые приносили больше всего удовольствия ему самому — малейшие оттенки этих эмоций, словно на фотопленке, отпечатывались у него внутри.

Он хотел, чтобы Филип не кончал никогда. Он хотел, чтобы Филип кончил так, чтобы не захотел делать это больше ни с кем, кроме Питера. Но Филип лишь подкинул крепкие бедра, прорычал «ох, парень!» и излился ему в кулак, запачкав обшлаг униформы.

Небрежно брошенная в раковину сигарета зашипела и потухла. Испачканный платок полетел в мусорную корзину. Закручивая кран и отряхивая руки, Дюррант поймал в зеркале его взгляд:  
— Ответную услугу?

Питер помотал головой, поспешно делая шаг назад. Филип пожал плечами:  
— Как знаешь, — он одернул форму, положил ладонь на ручку двери и вдруг помедлил, — я тебя нигде не встречал, парень?

Питер покачал головой:  
— Не думаю, — слова драли горло будто наждаком.  
Дюррант кивнул сам себе:  
— Ну, бывай, приятель.  
И, не оглядываясь, вышел за дверь.


End file.
